The Power of Us
by KikotheZebra
Summary: What if the pod squad had a different destiny,more powerful abilities,and a fifth alien?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Roswell**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_An endless red sky stretched farther than I could see. A thick substance surrounded me, like jello. 'Water,' I thought. How I knew that I do not know. The purple sun set before my eyes, faster than was possible. But in this world, anything was possible. The place was so beautiful. The lush blue-green grass were like many tiny pillows under my arms surrounding the small pool. Farther out of the circle was an endless orange desert. Yet as peaceful as the place was, I felt restless. I knew there was something missing, something very important. As I began to ponder this, a chill rushed through me and the quiet afternoon turned dark and ominous, the sky black. I sat up, my simple floor-length blue dress crinkling as I did._

_When I turned to my right, a dark figure emerged. I saw nothing but those soulless ice white eyes looking at me. Now I knew how rabbit's felt, frozen by fear by the murderous glare of a predator. Feebly, I slowly crawled backwards, my eyes never leaving his. My heart beat wildly in my chest. For some reason, I was expecting something, or someone, to rescue me. There were scratches developing on my hands from backing away. At that point, I was crawling on the desert dirt. Some small part of me had expected my imminent death. How pathetic, dying at 15, never having my first kiss, or a boyfriend, or living life. Letting my fears go, I closed my eyes as the creature stalked forward to kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Roswell A/N: I accept all constructive criticism since it makes me a better writer but flames don't help anyone. Except maybe you. But then you're a jerk. Set in Season 1**

* * *

My eyelids shot open, my heart beating wildly from the terrifying dream. The ocean blue of my walls did nothing to calm my racing heart, though usually it does. I sat up and rubbed the crust out of my eyes. Just my luck to be exhausted on my first day of school. 'Maybe if you hadn't stayed up all night to watch episodes of Dragon Ball Z you wouldn't be so tired,' said my conscience. 'Shut up,' I said back. Gathering up the little energy I had I hop out of bed and stumble to my bathroom. The only good thing about this new house was having a private bathroom. Smearing toothpaste over my toothbrush, I reminisced over how I reacted to our move.

_"But I don't want to leave Watsonville. All of my friends are here!" I shouted in protest. Sara Terrance sat at the dinner table trying to calm down her hysterical teenage daughter. "Dani, a move will be good for us. I hate being a mindless drone at that lowlife law firm. And ever since Grandma passed away no one's been running her candy shop. I have some money saved up to put it back in business and... it just feels right guppy." She always calls me by my nickname when she really wants to win me over._

_As levelheaded and responsible my mom was, she could be such a child. But still, as much as I would miss my hometown, we could both use a change. __Letting out a long breath, I forced a smile on my face. "Okay mom, I'll go,"._

And that's how I found myself 700 miles away from the only life I've ever known. The caramel-skinned, curly-haired girl in the mirror looked sullen and tired. Sadly, she was me. The worst part of moving to the middle of a desert was there no natural body of water. As mom had grown up in Phoenix as a kid she had no problem adjusting to the humid climate. But not me. I had lived in a place where it was rarely too hot or too cold. Not to mention, the heat did a number on my hair. As I attempted to tame my frizzy curls, I thought about how I would miss Saturday morning swims on the beach. For some reason, I felt so-at peace in the water. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mom never understood that, it was one of the few things I didn't share with her a lot. "Dani, time to get a move on!" That, and my inability to wake up early. I needed nearly a pint of coffee to match mom's energy in the morning. Before getting dressed, I wrote in my memo book._  
_

After making my hair somewhat neat, I pulled it into to low ponytails with a rainbow hair scrunchies. I quickly put on a pair of sky blue knee-high socks with pink leg warmers over them, a blue mini-skirt and a pink v-neck pullover. Key chain adorned and interesting button covered backpack in hand, I walk down the stairs. Mom is making breakfast, obviously not noticing how little time I have to get to school. Her dirty blonde hair hung in a messy bun at the base of her neck. "Morning, sleepy head," she says putting bacon on a plate beside the stove. "You need to get into a morning routine. Maybe then you would actually wake up on time." Mentally rolling my eyes(if I actually did my butt would get whipped) I snatch powdered honey bun from the pantry and kiss her cheek. My parents adopted me when I was an infant. Then, when my dad abandoned us when I was 3, we only had each other. It was one of the reasons we were so close.

"Bye mom," I said walking out with my skateboard under my arm. Sadly, mom makes me wear a stupid helmet, saying someday I'll thank her. Yeah, but now, it just makes me look dorky. Strapping on the buckle, I push-off of my cobble stone driveway and ride to school. My new neighborhood was very atypical suburb, cheerful yellow houses in a row bordered by white picket fences. Beside swimming, skateboarding was my favorite thing to do. The smooth terrain of the sidewalk made it easy to glide along. I maneuvered around sharp corners and the occasional pot hole. As good as I was at skateboarding, somehow I failed to see the dusty black jeep about to ram into me. Fortunately, I swerved around it at the last-minute almost tumbling head first into the pavement.

I should never have a driver's license seeing as I have serious road rage. I ripped my helmet off, stalked over to the parked jeep, but before I could give the people inside a piece of my mind... I saw him. Brunette hair sticking up in all directions giving him an adorable rebellious look. Chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, with so much depth I felt I could fall into them. Feeling a bit light-headed, I wondered if this was what it's like to be in love.

Suddenly, a voice broke me out of my trance. "Oh my god, are you okay," asked the pretty, honey blonde girl in the back seat. Wrenching my gaze from the boy, I turn to her. "Yeah, I'm okay." I could feel the boys eyes on me, causing a flush to color my cheeks. She looked relieved at this and turned to the boy in the passenger seat. "We should give her a ride. It isn't safe to be skateboarding that far." I felt a gleam of annoyance about how they talked as if I wasn't there. The raven boy with onyx eyes didn't seem too happy about this suggestion. "Isabel, you know we can't," he responded. "Oh come on Max, what could it hurt to-"I cut her off. " I'm right here you know." They all faced me, apparently forgetting I was right there. Max opened his mouth, probably to tell me to take a hike. "Hop in," said the brunette boy. Max glared at him for a moment, but he ignored him and unlocked the car door. Picking up my skateboard, I walk to the car door and climb in. The seats were vinyl and had a comfy aura. For some unknown reason, as we drove away, I felt as though I was where I belong.


End file.
